


don't let this feeling end

by outruntheavalanche



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M, Grinding, Ice Princess 2.0, Implied Relationships, PWP without Porn, Possible Dubious Consent, Spoilers, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His breath is hot and damp on her neck and it’s almost too much.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let this feeling end

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this would take place while Lulu has amnesia and doesn't remember being married to Dante so keep that in mind. 
> 
> You guys don't know how badly I was rooting for Lulu and Milo to end up together during the Ice Princess 2.0 storyline.
> 
> Hastily grabbed title from "Theme from Ice Castles (Through the Eyes of Love)," by Melissa Manchester. Because ice castle, Ice Princess, etc.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://nullrefer.com/?https://finnrye.tumblr.com/)!

Milo lifts Lulu into his lap and she presses against his firm, solid chest. His breath is hot and damp on her neck and it’s almost too much. 

There are brief flashes of memories—of different hands on her body, a different mouth on her neck—but they flicker away before she can latch onto any of them. 

Milo squeezes her hips, and she realizes she’s all but grinding against the front of his sweatpants. He’s firm there too.

“Lulu, we shouldn’t. Dante—” 

“I want to. You do too. I don’t see the problem in that.” Lulu straddles Milo’s lap and hooks a hand behind his neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss.


End file.
